Percabeth Forever, Right?
by i-solemnly-swear-i-am-me
Summary: Percabeth is staying strong until a new half blood, Kira, has eyes for Percy. Will Percy give in to her constant flirting or will her forever think Annabeth is the one? I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

The day that my relationship with Annabeth was threatened started like this:

She walked into the camp with a short dress on and heels, clearly resisting Grover who was dragging her across the grounds by her wrist. Chiron was smiling his normal, welcoming smile. Annabeth and I, arms around eachother walked over to the girl. As we got closer I could hear Chiron giving his normal interview.

"What's your name?'

"Kira." she said.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen." she tried to walk away but she ran into me and Annabeth. Instantly her eyes lit up.

"And you are?" she asked me.

"Percy, son of Poseidon." I said shaking her hand. She stared, unblinkingly at me, eyes engulfed in my presence to say the least.

"And I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." said Annabeth, maybe a little too loudly. She kissed my cheek, to prove her territory.

"Oh." she seemed disappointed but continued to flirt with me.

"Kira?" called Chiron, motioning her to the dining area. "Coming." she responded. She walked over to him, waving good bye to me.

Everyone's eyes seemed to go to Kira when a pink aura surrounded her. Chiron, Mr. D, and the rest of the campers started clapping, enthusiastically for her.

"You are a daughter of Aphrodite." Silena walked over to Kira and gave her a huge hug. Then she started talking really fast and excitedly to her as she was leading her to the Aphrodite cabin. Kira kept looking over her shoulder at me and Annabeth. Annabeth was fuming, so I led her back to our spot on the beach.

After a while of talking about nothing, she asked, "You won't leave me for her, will you?"

I started laughing, but her face stayed serious. i gave her a long hard kiss and said in my sexiest voice, "She is nothing compared to you. In the sea of beauty you are the water and she is a grain of sand." She seemed satisfied by that answer, and gave me a peck on the cheek. We walked to her cabin, hand-in-hand. Kira walked by, staring at us open mouthed as we kissed passionately. When we broke apart Annabeth smirked and continued to snuggle against me. I dropped her off at her cabin, still kissing. "See you tomorrow." she said and blew me a kiss as she walked into her cabin. I quickened my pace, not wanting to exceed curfew, but when I got to my cabin Kira was waiting on the steps.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Waiting for you, obviously." she started to walk towards me and pulled me close. "I know you like me." she whispered in my ear. I pushed her off and started to walk into my cabin but she jumped in front of me. "I don't like boys who play hard to get." I pushed her aside and slammed the door behind me. As soon as I locked the door I opened the window and screamed out to her, "And I don't like girls who aren't Annabeth." She walked away backwards giving me good-bye kisses. I went to bed wondering what Annabeth would think. Then again I had never seen Annabeth's bad side, maybe I would like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV:

There is another person in my cabin when I wake up. Kira is sitting in the corner with a _very _revealing top on and booty shorts. I pull the covers over my bare chest.

"GET OUT!" I scream at her but she only giggles.

"Percy, Percy, Percy..." I struggle to find my shirt hidden beneath my sheets. "Annabeth isn't here, you can stop pretending. She will never find out." I get out of bed, giving up on my shirt, and pick her up. "Oh, Percy." she thinks something is happening. I open the door and drop her on the patio.

"I'm with Annabeth, this," I motion to the two of us, "Will never happen." Then I shut the door in her face. I can hear her begging for me to let her back in, but I ignore it as I take a shower, making sure I locked the door.

I get out of the shower to find her still waiting for me on the patio. I sneak out the back to meet Annabeth at her cabin so we can walk to breakfast together. I start swimming down the river towards her cabin, getting out of the water, completely dry, and walk to the front door. She's waiting for me in her camp t-shirt, but it's ponytailed above her navel, along with short shorts, she even straightened her hair.

"Annabeth, you look gorgeous. Why?" she seemed mildly offended by the question. "Can't I just look nice for the sake of my boyfriend?"

"No. You've never do anything like this unless you thought someone was out to break us up. Is this about Kira, because I've been avoiding her." She looked at me then got rid of the ponytail in her shirt, and pulled her hair back with it. "That's better."

When we got to the lunch tables we had to split up, because of the cabins rule. I went up to the breakfast bar and got some sausage, along with eggs, and five pieces of french toast. Then I went to the fire. As I muttered Poseidon I dropped two pieces of French toast along with half my eggs and sausage. When I went back to my table I saw Kira waiting for me. _Not again_. I thought and snuck up to the Athena table and muttered to Annabeth that I was being stalked. After realizing it was me, she excused herself and went to sit with me at my table.

"Hi Kira," said Annabeth smirking, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask Percy something." Annabeth just stared at her, "Alone." she continued trying to get Annabeth to take a hint. "You can say anything to me in front of my girlfriend. Ask away." She gave Annabeth her best death stare, said, "It can wait, catch you later." Then stalked back to the Aphrodite table.

We walked to our advanced sword fighting class and as usual, since we were veterans, got to pair with each other and duel. She won the first one by catching me off guard by glancing at another guy then pinning me to the ground. Then I won the next one by muttering that Kira would've beat me by now, and disarming her. I started laughing when she cried out, "That's not fair!" but I only replied, "All is fair in love and war."

"You're such a Seaweed brain." she pouted.

"You got that right Wise Girl." I said as I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After sword fighting I walked her to her architecture class, then ran to my "Using Your Godly Gifts" class, making it with seconds to spare.

As I was explaining to the class my favorite way to take down an enemy (mostly involving a water cage), I was thinking of Annabeth and Kira. I didn't know how Annabeth was gonna take it when she found out that Kira was still hitting on me.

After our mid-morning class me and Annabeth went to lunch, but as usual

Kira was right behind us, goggling at me. "Kiss me passionately." Annabeth looked at me like I had a second head before turning around to find Kira staring at my butt. She then pulled me into a long, passionate, and hard kiss. When we finished Kira was staring literally open mouthed at us. Annabeth then gave me a quick peck on the cheek before walking to her table.

After I got my lunch Kira pulled me behind the kitchen. "Hey! What's the big idea?" I asked her angrily. "Stop trying to get me jealous." she said, started to run her hand up my shirt. I slapped her hand away and said "I'm sixteen, and your fourteen, it couldn't happen." She started to move towards me, "What would you want with a stuck up snob, anyway?" I felt as though I was going to explode with anger. "ANNABETH CHASE IS MY TRUE LOVE, AND A LITTLE FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE THAT." She looked awestruck as I stalked back to my cabin, pulling Annabeth by her wrist.


	3. Almost Done with Chapter Three!

Guys I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! Almost finished with new chapter and I also wanted to say "THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!" I really appreciate them since I'm going through a hard time! So in conclusion, Thanks and the new chapter will be up soon!

Love you guys!


End file.
